


ONE STEP lesson

by Yomoko



Category: One Piece
Genre: Boys Kissing, Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-13
Updated: 2013-04-13
Packaged: 2017-12-08 09:15:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/759684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yomoko/pseuds/Yomoko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zoro versucht Luffy zu erklären was ein Kuss ist. Als dieser nichts versteht, muss er es ihm eben auf eine andere Art und Weise erklären.</p>
            </blockquote>





	ONE STEP lesson

**Author's Note:**

> Die Story findet vor dem Zeitsprung statt. Die Strohhüte haben bereits die Thousand Sunny, also ist Franky ebenfalls bereits dabei. Aber davon merkt man nicht viel.  
> Die Story ist nur ein kleiner One-Shot und in sich abgeschlossen.
> 
> Nur ein ahnungsloser Kapitän und ein verlegender erster Maat.

Alles hatte ganz unschuldig begonnen. Gut okay – es hatte mit Usopp begonnen.

Es war einer dieser sorglosen ruhigen Tage an Bord der Thousand Sunny gewesen, als Usopp – von Langeweile getrieben – wieder einmal anfing seine Lügengeschichten zu erzählen.

„…und dann wollte die Prinzessin natürlich einen Kuss von ihren Helden – also mir! –, nachdem ich sie aus den schlingen des bösen Ritters befreite!“, lachte Usopp laut und stampfte mit seinen rechten Bein immer wieder auf eine Kiste, während er mit seinen Händen seine Hüften zierte um so den kompletten Look des Lügners zu vollenden.

Der Rest der Strohhutbande – mit Ausnahme von Sanji, der das Essen vorbereitete und Zoro der sich weiterweg von der Mannschaft gesetzt hatte – saß um den Geschichtenerzähler herum. Einige hörten begeistert zu (wie im Falle von Luffy und Chopper), während andere wiederrum einfach den Rum genossen.

Doch plötzlich legte Luffy den Kopf zur Seite, verzog das Gesicht in eine anstrengende Form des Denkens und fragte Usopp schließlich: „Was ist ein Kuss?“

Der Lügenbold lief dunkelrot an, fing an zu schwitzen und sah hilfesuchend um sich. Der restliche Teil der Bande jedoch schüttelte nur den Kopf und blickte ihn mitleidig an. Usopp, vollkommen in Panik, erblickte gerade noch rechtzeitig dem am anderen Ende des Schiffes sitzenden Schwertkämpfer. Wild gestikulierte er auf ihn und sagte schnell: „F-f-f-frag Zoro!“

Luffy blickte Usopp erst mürrisch an – enttäuscht nicht sofort eine Antwort bekommen zu haben – bevor er grinsend nickte, aufstand und zu dem bis dato noch ahnungslosen Grün-kopf lief. Der war vollkommen überrascht als Luffy auf einmal vor ihm auftauchte und sich vor ihm im Schneidersitz hinsetzte.

„Was willst du Luffy?“, fragte er und nahm einen kräftigen Schluck aus seinem Krug; Luffy nur durch halbgeöffnete Augen gelangweilt beobachtend.

„Was ist ein Kuss?“, entgegnete der Kapitän der Strohhutbande ungeniert und blickte Zoro dabei intensiv in die Augen.

Zoro spuckte den Schluck den er gerade hatte trinken wollen zur Seite hinaus und blickte Luffy fassungslos an. „Wieso… fragst du das _mich?“_

Luffy zuckte die Schultern und antwortete: „Usopp meinte ich solle dich fragen.“

Der Schwertkämpfer blickte über Luffys Schulter hinweg zu dem Lügner der alles Tat, um seinen Blick zu vermeiden und stattdessen die Crew in eine weitere seiner Erzählungen zu verführen. Zoro verzog genervt das Gesicht und blickte zu dem erwartungsvollen Luffy. Innerlich zuckte er einmal zusammen als er die großen weiten strahlenden Augen seines Käpt’n vernahm.

„Ne ne, Zoro! Was ist denn jetzt ein Kuss?“, drängte Luffy weiter und rückte dem Grün-kopf dabei immer weiter auf die Pelle.

Sein Gegenüber seufzte gequält. Wie konnte er es so einfach zusammen fassen, dass selbst jemand wie Luffy es verstehen würde? Er räusperte sich und begann: „Also ein Kuss ist wenn zwei Menschen sich ganz… ehu… nahe kommen….“ – Verdammt. Wurde er etwa rot? Und wieso starrte Luffy ihn so an? – „Es ist– also… wenn zwei Menschen sich mit den… Lippen berühren.“

Mann war das ihm peinlich! Wieso musste sein Käpt’n auch so ahnungslos sein? Hatte ihm das denn niemand als Kind erklärt? Ihm von den Bienchen und Blümchen erzählt?

„He?“ Luffy sah verwirrt aus. „Wieso sollten zwei Leute sowas tun?“ Er schien ganz angewidert bei den Gedanken seine Lippen mit einer anderen Person zu kreuzen und verzog daher das Gesicht.

Wenn die Situation nicht so seltsam ernst – und peinlich – gewesen wäre, hätte das Zoro zum Lachen gebracht.

„Naja…. Wenn ein Paar sich gerne hat, dann macht man so etwas nun einmal.“, entgegnete er, trank seinen Rum in einem Zug aus und stellte den leeren Krug neben sich.

„Aber….“ Wieder überlegte Luffy angestrengt. „Dich habe ich auch gerne und wir würden das auch nicht machen, oder?“

„Sei kein Idiot!“, rief Zoro und lief knallrot an.

Dieser Idiot-von-Kapitän…. Musste er die einfachsten Sachen kompliziert machen? Wieder musste er seufzen. Der Strohhutjunge verstand immer noch nicht was er meinte. Wie sollte er es ihm erklären? „Also das ist so…. Ein Kuss kann vieles bedeuten. Ein Zeichen von Liebe, eins von… Zuneigung… ähm- also… es gibt halt verschiedene… ja….“

„Ich versteh das nicht….“, murmelte Luffy und kratze sich am Ohr. „Du weißt wahrscheinlich selbst nicht mal was ein Kuss ist!“

Dem Schwertkämpfer – in seinem Stolz (aus welchen Gründen auch immer) verletzt – riss plötzlich der Geduldsfaden. Ohne dass er darüber nachdachte, packte er Luffy am Hinterkopf und drückte ihn an sich, sodass sich ihre Lippen leicht und zärtlich berühren konnten. Die Welt hielt still. Luffys Augen waren weit aufgerissen als sie sich Sekunden später wieder von einander lösten.

„ _Das_ ist ein Kuss.“, sagte Zoro zu dem Jungen, als ob dies alles erklären würde.

Doch Luffy antwortete ihm nicht; starrte ihn stattdessen einfach nur weiterhin mit großen Augen an. Jedoch lief er plötzlich scharlachrot an – vom Hals bis zu den Wangen – und hielt sich den rechten Handrücken vor seinen Mund. Dann sprang er wie von der Tarantel gestochen auf und lief stolpernd und unsicher davon.

Zoro saß noch einige Minuten verwirrt da – seine rechte Hand immer noch in der Luft haltend, wo er bis eben noch Luffys Hinterkopf an sich gedrückt hatte – und blickte Luffy nach. In diesem Moment wurde ihm klar, was er da gerade getan hatte. Er hatte Luffy geküsst.

Er hatte _Luffy_ geküsst! Seinen Käpt’n! Er hatte gerade seinen KÄPT’N _geküsst!_

Rot war kaum der Ausdruck für die Farbe die nun sein Gesicht annahm. Schnell hielt auch er sich die Hand vorm Mund und berührte dabei sanft seine Lippen. Wie konnte er nur Luffy küssen!? Warum hatte er das getan!?

„Um ihn zu zeigen was ein Kuss ist… genau. Das ist alles.“, versuchte er sich zu beruhigen. „Er ist L-Luffy. Er wird das wieder vergessen. Da bin ich mir sicher.“

Sein Kopf schnellte nach oben und panisch blickte er zur anderen Seite der Thousand Sunny. Die Mannschaft saß immer noch in einem Kreis verteilt um Usopp und hatte sie offensichtlich nicht gesehen. Ein Glück. Sie hatten ihn nicht gesehen, wie er ihren Käpt’n geküsst hatte. Was würden sie sagen?

Oh Gott, Zoro wollte gar nicht erst darüber nachdenken.


End file.
